


The Black Fox

by MorganArgent



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight/ Luz Noceda, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganArgent/pseuds/MorganArgent
Summary: This starts a few day’s before Grom and in this au Luz has an older sister who vanished a year and a half before she got to the boiling islesAlso I don’t speak a lick of Spanish so the italic parts are in spanish for the characters
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

“Heyyy mittens, we’re bored so we decided to come say hi,” The twins popped into Amity’s room.

Amity groaned in annoyance and flopped down onto her bed. Luz, on the other hand, smiled brightly at the twins, “Hey you guys, what’s hanging?”

The twins dramatically plopped down to the ground, “Dying of boredom because Mittens doesn’t want to hang with us or give us all the juicy gossip.”

“Well I was about to tell Amity abou the human realm if you guys want to hear about it,” Luz glanced over at Amity who was glaring at the twins who perked up immediately at the mention of thee human realm.

“We do love learning about new things, don’t we Ed?” Emira grinned.

“Almost as much as Mittens loves learning and-“ Ed was cut off by a pillow. to the face, curtesy of a red-faced Amity.

Luz laughed nervously, “Well where to start?”

“Ooooooh I know, what was your life like cutie?” Em smiled at her, eyes darting over to Amity.

Ed caught on with a smile, “Yeah we want to know everything like…..”

“Anyone special back home?”

“Maybe a boyfriend?”

“Or a girlfriend”

“Or maybe even both?”

“Woah woah woah, no girlfriends or boyfriends back home. Just me. Just little old me,” Luz rubbed the back of her neck in discomfort.

“What was school like for you there? Was it super different?” Amity sat up and looked over at Luz.

“Other than the whole magic thing and all that, it’s pretty much the same. Classes were boring, teachers were weird and the cafeteria food was mostly inedible,” Luz stuck her tongue out in mock disgust.

“What did you and your friends back in the human realm do for fun?” Amity leaned towards Luz who had plopped down onto the bed next to her.

“Oh. Um. I didn’t have any friends back in the human realm.I was just the weird girl, ya know?” Luz mumbled, looking at her shoes.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as everyone tried to think of something to talk about. “Most importantly, were you blessed with any awesome siblings like Mittens was?” Em smiled innocently.

“Yeah I have an older sister named Eliza, and she’s honestly super awesome.I could always count on her, and she’s the one who got me the first Azura book and this cool cat sweater,” Luz pulled out her phone and showed the Blight siblings a photo.

The photo showed a younger Luz with an older, blonde girl.They were smiling and looked like they were having a blast. Luz smiled and swiped over to a video of the two of them, “This was from a week before she left. Our mom was working and didn’t really have any time to spend with us, so Eliza took me camping over break.” 

A blonde girl was shown first on the video, leaning back as waves gently lapped at her feet.Her hair was damp and her dark roots were starting to show through, but she looked happy. ‘And here we have a rare look at a peaceful Eliza, resting after her brutal attack on an unsuspecting Luzura, throwing her into the waters of mystery’ Luz’s voice could be heard from offscreen.‘Ah but our young heroine Luzura forgets that she was suffering from the effects of the terrifying sun gods and needed to relax and have some fun,’ Eliza smirked at the camera. ‘But unfortunately for Luzura, swimming is not one of her many talents’ Luz huffed. ‘ _Best way to learn is to just jump in and face challenges head on little otter, besides you can swim now_ ,’ Eliza turned her torso towards the camera with a soft smile. ‘ _Yeah, but it was scary and I didn’t know what to do, why’d you throw me in_?’ The video walked closer to Eliza and dropped down to eye level. Eliza tilted her head and laughed, ‘ _Because I’d never let anything bad happen to you, and now you know how to swim_. Now come here and get in the frame so we can take a picture together.’ The video pointed at the sky for a second before going back to the two girls, Eliza immediately ruffling Luz’s hair while laughing. The video ended as Luz tackled Eliza and the camera was left on the sand.

“Luz what did you mean when you said she left? Where’d she go?” Amity and the twins looked at Luz expectantly.

“Our mom sent her to a camp but she came back after two weeks, and she was livid.I’d never heard Eliza yell before but her and our mom were practically screaming at each other for a while. I could barely make out what they were yelling about, but it got eerily quiet after that.Eliza came up the stairs and packed some of her stuff up and gave me her lucky necklace and a goodbye hug and left.Mom wouldn’t talk about her after she left but I would sometimes catch her staring at the door.I think she misses her too.Eliza sent me a letter after a month that said we’d meet again, but since that I haven’t heard from her,” Luz looked down at the phone in her hands sadly.

Amity leaned over and wrapped her arms around Luz, the twins standing up and joining the hug quietly.“It’s okay, she’s never lied to me before, so she has to be telling the truth,” Luz smiled at the trio. 

“What is going on here?” A cold voice growled as Amity’s door swung open, revealing a livid Mr. Blight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment any ideas or criticisms and let me know what you think so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes Mr. Blight, not even his wife

The Blight siblings all scrambled to stand up as their father strode into the room angrily, “Blights do not associate with such low life creatures, like this pathetic human. You are tarnishing our name and our family reputation!”  
Before anyone could react to the sudden change in atmosphere, Mr. Blight had hoisted Luz up my her ankle and had her floating upside down from the ceiling, “This waste of space shouldn’t be here Amity, explain to me right this instant why I found you associating with it!”

“Hey! I have a name you know! Also could you put me down now? Being upside down from this height is making my tummy do all sorts of weird things. Like that time I drank a glass of milk only upside down,” Luz’s voice echoed from the ceiling.

Before anyone could respond the room suddenly became pitch black and quite cold. Mr.Blight lowered Luz hesitantly as he looked around in the dark, “What’s going on? Who’s there?”

“That really doesn’t matter right now, does it. My name is irrelevant, but yours is another story. Blight. A blight is a thing that spoils and damages the things around it and close to it. The same applies for you. We warned you months ago what would happen if you didn’t change your actions, so this should come at no surprise to you. Unfortunately due to your own actions, you’ve forced my hand!” A figure darted out from the shadows and slashed through Mr.Blight’s wrists with a glowing sword, severing his hands and causing Luz to drop down.  
The figure easily caught Luz, who looked paralyzed in fear at the severed hands on the ground, which for some reason weren’t bleeding. “You already know what’s next, so I won’t bother delaying it,” The figure slashed a complex looking symbol in the air and Mr. Blight vanished.

The darkness receded and the figure placed Luz down on her feet, gently fixing her uniform. The figure was dressed in all black with a hood and mask obscuring their face, the shadows seemed to cling to them. The figure coughed awkwardly and put their sword away, “Now normally, I don’t stay and chat but I think I’ll make an exception in this case.” The figure turned their back to Luz and lowered their hood and mask, revealing short blonde hair and dark roots.

They hesitated briefly, and turned around, “Hey Luz, long time no see?”

“Eliza! What the fuck!” Luz practically fell over in shock.

“Yo! Watch the language kiddo. It’s good to see you, though I wish it was under different circumstances. And preferably with food involved because I am starving,” Eliza crossed her arms and took a more relaxed pose.

“Says the one who just sliced a guy’s hands off and killed him!” Luz looked freaked out and was starting to panic.

“Woah, woah, woah. First off the hands thing lasts like a day. Itt’s an illusion designed to cause people to freak out and lose their concentration. Second of all I didn’t kill him. I just sent him to a different dimension, one designed to teach a lesson in a short mount of time. Sheesh. Killing people was the old Black Fox, I’m the newer Black Fox and killing is so not my style,” Eliza looked offended and frowned at Luz.

“How was I supposed to know that, miss dramatic! With the sword and shadows going on, I definitely thought you killed him,” Luz walked over and slugged her in the arm.

“Eh, that’s a fair point. But you do have to admit, that was one killer entrance. Like an anti-hero in one of your fanfics about Azura, only with me and a cool outfit,” She slung her arm around Luz in a weird side-hug, “ _so you going to introduce me to your little girlfriend over there_?”

“Amity? _She’s not my girlfriend. We’re just friends_!” Luz blushed and shoved Eliza off balance.

“Suuuuuure you are. And my name is Paul,” Eliza rolled her eyes and ruffled Luz’s hair.

“So I’m sure the three of you have a whole lot of questions, but I’m starving. Come with me and I’ll explain all of this over some hot grub. How does that sound?” She turned towards the Blight siblings who were starring at the two of them in shock.  
“Uh sure? I don’t see why not, Luz seems to trust you. And I trust Luz,” Amity stood up from her bed and walked over to Luz, the twins shrugging and following.

“Great, I’m thinking pancakes for dinner,” Eliza pulled her sword out and swung it straight down, opening up some sort of portal, “does that sound good?”


	3. Chapter 3

“So this is what human food tastes like.It’s pretty good, I like these cake pans that you made,” “Pancakes.” “Fine these pancakes that you made and whatever this sausage thing is,” Amity chewed on the food carefully, not fully trusting Eliza.

“Cooking is one of our many skills, and this was just a taste of what we can cook.Maybe some other time Luz and I can make some traditional Dominican food,” Eliza smiled and nudged Luz gently.

“Yeah, we can totally hang out and make food together!” Luz looked excitedly to Amity, who had turned bright red at the attention. 

“Alrighty, question time. Ask and I shall answer, within reason of course.This is still technically an ongoing Black Fox case so certain things I can’t answer,” Eliza clapped her hands together and walked towards a walked off towards what appeared to be a changing area.

“Don’t worry I’m paying attention, I’m just putting cozy clothes on instead,” She spoke from behind a small wall.

“Earlier you said you warned our father, warned him about what?” Em leaned forward against the table.

“To summarize; we told your father like three months ago that we know about the things he’s done and that he had three months to correct his actions, both current and future, or we would intervene and make him change.He decided not to, and here we are,” Eliza stepped out from behind the mini-wall and sat down on a ragged couch.

“What do you mean his actions?”Em sat down next to Eliza with a confused look on her face.

“I can’t get into specifics but he’s done a long list of bad things, not to mention he’s pretty much gotten away with anything he wants because of wealth and status,” Eliza leaned back and pulled her feet under her.

“Why cut off his hands though? Was it to make that pun?” Ed flopped down next to Em.

Eliza laughed, “Partially yes.And the hand cutting off was just a really powerful illusion spell I learned that tricked the eyes and mind.So his hands are still there, he just doesn’t think they are. Not to mention it activated his fight or flight response, which interrupted his concentration on the spell holding Luz up.”

“Where did our father go, you haven’t explained that,” Amity leaned up against the table.

“I sent him to a sort of lesson area? I’m not very good at explaining it but it forces a person to do some soul searching and some lesson learning.It also tests them to see if they actually learned the lesson or were just pretending to do so.Don’t ask me how, but the time passes differently there.An hour here is a week there.Not to mention there’s a built in fail-safe that only allows someone to be gone from here for a bout a week,” Eliza explained comfortingly. 

“Okay, I have some questions too!” Luz butted in practically knocking Eliza over as she jumped onto the couch.

“I’m in danger.But go ahead,” Eliza leaned away from Luz slightly, looking very nervous.

“How did you get here? And when? And what have you been doing this whole time? And did you know I was here? Have you talked to mom since you left? Oh and-” Luz was cut off by Eliza’s hand on her mouth.

“Slow down kiddo, you’re gonna lose me in all those questions.Let’s see, I got here probably a week after I left mom’s house. I don’t know how I got here, I fell asleep on a park bench and suddenly I was here and some weird lady named Lilith brought me to some creeepy dude named Belos or whatever.Then I was a lab experiment for a while, which was very bad. Will I ever recover from that? Probably not. I only found out you were here like an hour ago, which was a total shocker.And no, I haven’ talked to mom in the past however long it’s beeen since I left,” Eliza counted on her fingers to keep track of questions. 

“Now I have some questions for you.How long have you been here? And where are you actually supposed to be?” Eliza crossed her arms and leaned towards Luz.

Luz rocked back, leaning against Amity as she did so, “I got here a few weeks ago, through some weird door after an owl took my book.Well technically I was supposed to go to some normalcy camp to make me-“

“Think inside the box?” Eliza finished for her with an angry look on her face.

“Yeah how did you… uh oh,” Luz practically fell over as Eliza abruptly stood up and started pacing.

Eliza stopped and took a deep breath, “I’ll explain later kiddo, I just don’t know how to react.Speaking of reactions, you all have been eerily calm about all of this.Like you three, I just sent your father to a different dimension and you aren’t like upset or anything?”

“Well he is kind of the worst.I mean initially I was freaked out but by the time the shock wore down, it felt implied that he wasn’t dead so I didn’t worry too much about it,” Em shrugged as Ed and Amity nodded in agreement.

“And I’m still waiting for a reaction from you kiddo.I was gone for two years and you haven’t really reacted like you normally do if I leave for a bit,” Eliza turned to Luz nervously.

“Oh this is all going to hit me at like two in the morning where I most definitely will freak out and stuff,” Luz nodded to herself.

“Oh. Okay then. Guess we can have a sibling bonding moment after that?Anyways, it’s late and I’m tired so I’ll portal you all back, okay?Hold onto your socks kiddos!” Eliza grabbed her sword and swung with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m so confused, you guys.Like when I woke up all I could think about was how weird it was seeing my sister, it felt off.Like something was missing, ya know,” Luz walked through the hall, Willow and Gus giving her a weird look.

“What do you mean missing?” Willow tiled her head, confused.

“I’m not sure,” Luz frowned and walked out of Hexside.

“Not to mention I don’t even know how to get in touch with her! I know there’s probably some magical thing I could use, but where?” Luz huffed.

“Hey kiddo, figured I’d see you here,” Eliza was standing at the bottom of the steps, a soft smile on her face.

Eliza opened her arms up with a smile, “ _Bring it in little otter.I missed you_.”

Luz flung herself into her sister’s arms, almost knocking her to the ground.

Eliza smiled widely and rested her chin on top of Luz’s head, “Sorry for being so weird, I was honestly pretty shocked at seeing you again.I thought I wouldn’t see you ever again.”

Eliza looked over Luz’s head, “Hey I’m Eliza, I’m guessing you two are friends of hers?”

Luz mumbled something into Eliza’s sweater, the duo still in a tight hug.“Ah okay.So Willow and Gus, is it? Pleasure to meet you,” Eliza smiled brightly.

Luz separated from Eliza after another minute, Eliza slinging her arm over her shoulders as they faced Willow and Gus.Standing side-by-side it was undeniable the two were sisters, the main difference was height and hair.Where Luz’s hair was short and wild, Eliza’s was shaggy and neat.And blonde, practically white. “Wow, the resemblance is uncanny between you two.But why is her hair blonde and yours dark?” Gus looked excited, like he was ready to start interviewing Eliza right there.

“Oh she dyes her hair that color, if we were the same age we’d practically be twins.Our mom taped a two photos of us together when we were both eight and it’s practically the same photo twice!So if I ever want to know what I’ll look like in four years, I just look at Eliza,” Luz was laughing and smiling.

“Nice try kiddo, but you aren’t going to get these sweet gains just by growing up,” Eliza joking flexed her arms, “also I’m going to give you a ride back to the Owl House, I want to meet the Owl Lady.”

“You have a staff? Can we go fast? Can we do a loop? What’s your palisman?” Luz waved goodbye to Willow and Gus, following her sister away from Hexside.

Instead of answering Eliza clapped her hands together and pulled out a sleek black staff with a small, winged fox at the front. She hopped on the staff and picked Luz up, placing her in front of her on the staff.“You ready kiddo?Hold on tight, and also don’t forget to point me in the right direction,” Eliza gently lifted into the air, Luz nodding in excitement.

Eliza grinned and kicked off, hard.They were flying through the air faster than Luz had ever gone before, doing all sorts of chaotic tricks.Luz whooped in excitement as they did a huge loop in the air, the wind blowing her hair all sorts of crazy ways.Eliza laughed as Luz pointed excitedly to the Owl House, gently slowing down to land.Unfortunately Luz had forgotten about Hooty, and before she could warn her sister Hooty had wrapped around her.Luz quickly jumped off the staff, “Hooty, no!She’s my sister, not a bad guy or a trespasser!”

“Oh! Okay! Eda’s on the couch. Hoot!” Hooty unceremoniously dropped Eliza on the ground before going back to the door.

“Thanks Hooty,” Luz opened the door, pulling Eliza in behind her.

“Eda! This is my older sister Eliza, Eliza this is-“ Luz started before getting interrupted by Eliza.

“Edalyn Clawthorn, the Wild Witch, the Owl Lady, strongest witch in all of the isles, and the most wanted criminal in the isles.It’s a pleasure to meet you.The Black Fox is a huge fan. Both myself and my predecessor,” Eliza smiled excitedly.

“Oh my god there’s two of them.I’m surprised our little ray of sunshine here is related to the Black Fox.Though I am a fan of what you do.Ignoring the coven system and taking down the bad guys, you’ve made my life easier,” Eda grinned weirdly and sipped her appleblood out of a mug.

“Ah well, I am not the same as the previous foxes.A little more emphasis on second chances and having the chance to change for redemption,” she shrugged gently.

“And now I see the relation.Hey kid can you go see if King’s Ducky is still upstairs?” Eda nudged King off the couch.

Luz nodded, confused, but went with King upstairs.“So what does the elusive Black Fox want with me?” Eda’s look turned cautious as she stood up and walked closer to Eliza.

“Actually nothing.I know all about you, including your curse, but since you aren’t doing anything bad or ‘evil’ I see no reason in bugging you or trying to ‘change’ you.Besides Luz looks up to you, and I’d never do anything to hurt Luz or betray her,” Eliza leaned back against the wall.

“Wait you know Eda’s cursed? Do you know who cursed her or if we can cure her?” Luz spoke from the stairs.

Eliza didn’t seem surprised that Luz had listened in on the conversation, “Yeah, the knowledge was passed to me.As for who cursed Eda, I don’t know off hand.Based on the curse and the abilities of who cursed you, I might be able to help figure out how to undo it.”

“So what’s it going to cost me?” Eda squinted at Eliza.

“No cost.Consider it me paying you back for taking car of Luz,” She stood up off the wall with a shrug, “it’ll take me some time to cross reference when you were cursed with what curse was used and how many people used that type of curse.”

Eliza seemed to flinch for a moment before she shook her head, “I got to head out, there’s some business I need to deal with but I will see you tomorrow, okay _little otter_?”

Luz smiled and jumped up to hug her sister goodbye, “Okay, do you have a phone or something here?”

“I’ll make something so we can stay in touch, _I love you and will see you soon.Stay safe otter_ ,” Eliza leaned over and kissed her forehead, ruffling her hair softly.


End file.
